


Breaking the Jail

by PrinceOwyn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, MiMi - Freeform, MinMizu, Mink x Mizuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/pseuds/PrinceOwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Mizuki entered into a relationship after The Oval Tower fell. A few months after that, Platinum Jail opened to the general public, in an attempt to save the floundering businesses and restore order to the island. Rib has taken on a new life and the political scene is shabby at best as the police force, try to stop the whole town from devolving into Anarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Jail

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a permanent Beta reader. If you are interested and/or willing to Beta for me I would kiss your face. Let me know if you're interested!

Mink liked watching Mizuki sleep. It was one of those things that he’d never get sick of and he didn’t even know why. Maybe it was how sweet he looked as he snored quietly, or the fact that he usually seemed so at peace. Mink didn’t know. Mink didn’t care. He didn’t like to question it too much. He just knew that he enjoyed this time in the mornings, when he was awake and Mizuki was still asleep.

He smiled a little and reached over to push some of his boyfriend’s bangs out of his face. He really needed a haircut, in Mink’s opinion, but convincing the punky Ribster of that wasn’t an easy task. Mostly, when Mink brought it up it was met with a “Staaahp” and Mizuki fluffing his bangs down in his face even more.

“But I can’t see you’re beautiful eyes,” Mink would counter with and Mizuki would smile a little.

“Yes you can.” He’d say back, looking secretly pleased and Mink would pull him close and kiss his neck and grumble a little. He could, but it was almost always behind a sheet of burgundy and sometimes that just wasn’t enough for him.

When Mink moved his hand across Mizuki’s forhead, he made a small noise in his sleep. He was fighting waking up and it was probably the most precious thing Mink had ever seen. He leaned over and nuzzled against him softly, grinning. That was usually all it took to wake him up, unless he’d been drinking the night before.

True to form, Mizuki grumbled cutely and rolled over on his side. “No…”

“Yes…” Mink said nuzzling him again, this time, kissing his cheek. “Did you forget what today is?

Mizuki’s eye’s flew open and he sat up. “They’re opening Platinum Jail today!”

Mink laughed a little, and nodded.  “Yeah.. They are.” He smiled at Mizuki who smiled back.

“Think that anyone would want to do Rib?”

“I don’t know.” He said with a little smile. “We can ask…”

“We?” Mizuki asked him, looking confused. Mink knew why. He’d given up Rib. Most of his old members had joined other teams and he’d seen no reason to pull them out and start up Scratch again. That was his past. He’d left that life behind forever the moment the Oval Tower had fallen.

“We.” Mink said again.

“Does… Does that mean.. You’re gonna join Dry Juice?” Mizuki had been after him about this for months. Rib was so important to him. Mink had refused, over and over, insisting that that was in his past. He wasn’t interested in it anymore. He’d cause Mizuki too many problems. Dry Juice wasn’t going to be a good fit. Too many of the members were afraid of him. With good reason. He was too bad of a person.

Mizuki had insisted he didn’t care. He just wanted his boyfriend on his team. He knew that Mink was great at Rib. He’d had a powerful team. A scary team, to be sure, but powerful even if they’d been smaller than Dry Juice.

Mink nodded once and said gently. “Yes, Mizuki. We means I’m..” He smiled and shook his head, looking as if it was hard for him to say, after so long fighting against it “I’m saying I’ll join Dry Juice” Before he could even finish Mizuki had yelled triumphantly and punched the air. He was such a dork.

But he was Mink’s dork. The dork’s arms wrapped around him in a hug, which was returned with a gentle smile. “Go get dressed… There’s coffee and pancakes if you want any. And then we can go. Maybe we’ll go shopping at this awesome place in Platinum Jail. It’s right up your alley. Leather. Studs. It’s great.”

It wasn’t like either of them had never been there before, but this was the first legal trip either of them would have ever made, and that was what made it special. Mink wasn’t there to blow up buildings. They wouldn’t be worried about getting arrested. Nothing. Just shopping. Freely.

Mizuki climbed out of bed and stretched. He was still naked from their activities the night before and most mornings he stayed that way until after he ate. Mink suspected he only did it because it was distracting to him. The first time he’d showed up to eat naked Mink had knocked his plate on the floor. Maybe Mink was a dork, too.

Mizuki wandered out of the room and Mink’s golden eyes never left his ass. He wanted to have him all over again. Maybe after he finished eating. For now, he pulled his book out of the night stand and grabbed his coffee cup. He’d distract himself for a bit.

Mizuki knew Mink liked when he was naked. He could feel his golden eyes watching him as he left the room. Mink’s gaze was always heavy, something you could feel on you. Sometimes, it was a bit unnerving to have such a powerful man watch you like that. But he could make some delicious pancakes.

Mizuki ate them happily, still amazed that Mink had actually agreed to join Dry Juice. It’d been _months_ of Mizuki asking him over and over. He’d just about given up, but he was happy he hadn’t. He wondered what had made him change his mind? He sipped at his juice and smiled to himself. He could get used to this life. He’d stopped having nightmares every night. Now, So long as Mink was there, he felt safe. His demons couldn’t get him. It was like having a guardian to look out for you.

When he was full and satisfied Mizuki got up and walked back to the bedroom, stretching as he did. “You’re such a good cook… I might keep you around, just keep feeding me.” When he finally looked over at Mink he could tell right away something other than getting dressed and leaving was on his mind. They might be a little late afterall.

“Oh~” He smiled. When Mink was horny he got this _look_ on his face. It was hard to mistake once you knew it was there. He looked like a predator that had seen what he wanted to eat most of all. With a little smirk Mizuki stretched more, showing off the tattoos that marked his body. He knew Mink liked them. The way he spent extra time kissing them and licking them… Sometimes, he left hickies all over his skin.

Sex with Mink was amazing, almost spiritual. Maybe it was because his boyfriend was religious and he channeled the gods through his body, but Mizuki was always happy to give in to him, especially because he was always so _sweet_ about it. The first few times, he’d always made sure to ask for permission, to make sure Mizuki wanted it. Finally, one day he looked over him, yellow eyes staring straight into his soul and told him “I’m trusting you to tell me if you don’t want sex with me from now on, okay. Never feel bad or scared. If you want me to stop, I will.” And he’d kept that promise. Whenever Mizuki didn’t feel up for sex Mink backed off right away and never pushed him.

It made everything so much less scary for him. He almost never had flashbacks to Morphine anymore and when he did, Mink was right there to pick him up and do everything he could to chase away those particular devils.

Mink set his book back where it lived on the nightstand and held his hand out to him. “I want you.” He said plainly, “Before we go anywhere. It will help me relax.” Crowds were not Mink’s thing, but knowing that he had Mizuki there to attract attention away from him would help. Knowing that Mizuki was his before they went anywhere would help more.

Mizuki smiled and climbed back on the bed, more than willing to do what he could for the man that did so much for him, “All you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not totally sure where this is going yet and this is chapter one! Please let me know what you think, if you have any thought or ideas or even any questions! I don't know when other characters will be coming in, but rest assured they will. and I have NO idea who Aoba is going to be with in this story as of yet. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
